Ribbons
by JuviasPOV
Summary: The room itself wasn't disturbed. No, what was out of order was the almost naked woman standing in the corner. No smut, just a sort-of happy one-shot. Rated M for the first scene and dirty talk.


**A/N: Hi. I've finally got access to a computer, so I'm gonna go for an Ichiruki one-shot. I really, really hope my mom wont find this, since it's technically her computer. I'll just have to delete this after it's uploaded, I guess.**

**Also, I'm a very shitty writer and horrible with descriptions and dialogues and everything about writing, to be honest. I suppose that if you've already clicked your way into this, you will give it a try, but I'm warning you. I'm a 14 year old Swedish brat who's sick and hasn't got anything else to do.**

**OKAY BESIDES READING FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST CROSSOVERS AND HOLY HELL I LOVE THEM SO MUCH LIKE I'M FANGIRLING SO HARD OVER THE HARRY POTTER ONES KNFKFNQJGBSJLBGLAB**

**Although I AM a little tired of them. Maybe I will continue my Bleach/ FMA crossover after this.**

**I'm writing this during the World Cup Final in football/ soccer. Argentina – Germany. I honestly don't give a fuck about the outcome, especially since I'm throwing up ever tenth minute.**

**Also, this is modern day. MODERN DAY CASTLES EXISTS OKAY.**

**With that said, I hope you'll actually enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Envy, meaning I can't just turn into anyone and especially not authors. I'm not Tite Kubo and these aren't my characters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The door to Kurosaki Ichigo's room flew open with a bang.

.

Ofcourse, this wasn't an unusual thing for the boy – or rather, man – to do, seeing how his father had taught him since his childhood that loud is good, bigger is better and kicking doors open was a common and sane thing to do, even for a heir.

.

No, what was off that day was the sight that welcomed the young man.

.

His room looked the same way it always did, somewhat light for a room on the east wing of the castle he lived in, clean and with few personal traces. Clean bed, open windows, notes on the desk signifying finished homework for the heir's private classes.

.

No, the area itself wasn't disturbed in the slightest.

.

What stood out was the naked woman standing in a corner.

.

.

Okay, so she wasn't completely naked. She had a red ribbon snaking around her petite body, covering all… Private parts. But she still didn't have anything else on, and she was still the most naked Kurosaki Ichigo had ever seen a woman besides his sisters and his mother.

.

The sight made him blush and drop the books he was holding in his arms, although his face never got rid of his usual scowl that was always marking his features.

.

.

"_Who the hell are you?!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

.

His raven-haired visitor scoffed, her face scrunched up in disturbance. She looked like she'd rather be anywhere else in the world. Ichigo couldn't blame her.

.

.

He ran a hand through his orange – yes, orange – hair, thinking about _why on earth there was a woman in her birthday suit in his room_.

.

.

"Did my dad force you to get here?" He asked her, eyes softening.

.

.

The girl sighed.

.

.

"If he was the black haired maniac talking non-stop about 'how his son didn't have enough women in his life and didn't socialize enough, then _yes."_

.

.

Her statement made the young man sigh and rake a hand through his hair again.

.

.

"Look, I honestly don't know what the hell he wants, but I wont harass you because he thinks I don't spend enough time with people – which, I do. Do you want a scissor or anything so that you could get out of that?"

.

.

His question didn't do much good. The girl simply stared at him, disgusted, before slowly replying;

.

.

"No, thanks, I'd rather _not_ have you stare at my naked body."

.

.

Ichigo could feel his face heat up.

.

.

"I didn't mean it like that, dammit! You can borrow clothes of me, I just thought maybe you didn't want to be stuck with that stupid thing he put on y – wait, did my dad strip you and put on that ribbon thing?" He asked, horrified.

.

.

The girl smirked at his uncomfortableness.

.

.

"Yeah. Stripped me clean, bathed me and measured the band before helping me put it on."

.

.

Her smirk only deepened as she saw the boy blush harder as his eyes grew wide.

.

.

"Just kidding, fancy boy. He only kidnapped me, the one who helped me with the rest was that girl… Karin?"

"_My sister was involved in this?!"_

"Oh, and also, I can't move, so you'll have to be the one to cut off the band. I'd rather have you not watch too much, so cut it from behind, okay?"

.

.

The young man's scowl deepened, but he did fetch a pair of scissors from his desk and made his way to her.

.

.

The band itself was rather thin and snapped easily when he cut it, but he still took his good time looking at – he was _not_ staring – the scars covering the girl's back. Big scars, small scars, almost invisible scars and a huge one from her left shoulder to her right hip. He didn't even realize he was carefully tracing them with his thumb until he reached her hip and the girl shuddered.

.

.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, his mind betraying his statement. He wasn't sorry at all.

"No problem, just… Keep cutting."

.

.

Ichigo snorted.

.

.

"Sounds slightly suicidal", he said, and even though the girl had her back facing him, he knew she was smiling.

.

.

It didn't take long for him to cut through it all, and turn around to find her something to wear. He ended up giving her one of his T-shirts and shorts, not bothering with underwear as he closed his eyes while she was changing.

.

Slowly opening his eyes when she poked his arm, he found out that the clothes somehow fit her - even though they were hanging ridiculously baggy over her thin frame, she somehow looked good in it.

.

.

"Now what?" The raven-haired midget asked him, her violet eyes looking up at him (Ichigo somehow managed to find himself lost in those eyes)

"Huh?"

"I mean", the girl said impatiently, "can I just go? Will anybody ask?"

.

.

Ichigo _was _about to answer that he didn't know – but the door got kicked in for the second time that day.

.

"Ichigoooo!" Said boy quickly turned around and grabbed his dad's leg, throwing him onto the floor.

.

"What kind of sick bastard attacks his own son?!"

"Ne, how are you doing with your present?"

.

His question was making the younger Kurosaki blush as he kept his father's arms behind his back, occasionally twisting them.

.

"How do you think, freak?! You seriously thought that I was just going to sleep with whoever you sent in here? You have _no_ right to do so and goddamn it _did you kidnap a girl for this?!"_

"So you're not getting married?"

.

.

Ichigo answered by twisting Kurosaki Isshin's arms even further.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

It had been about two weeks since Ichigo had seen the ribbon girl. She'd just walked straight out of the door, not bothering to give a name despite him telling her his in a somewhat polite manner.

.

.

He'd never thought he would see the midget again.

.

.

And absolutely not at his father's freaking _ball_.

.

.

It wasn't like it was the worst thing he'd ever been to, but Ichigo had never been one for social gatherings. The sound, the smells, the awareness of people around him, all craving that he danced, that he talked, that he cared. He didn't like it.

.

.

The only person there he could actually stand was his childhood friend Inoue Orihime, who'd recently gotten engaged after she'd lost her previous boyfriend Ulquiorra in an accident. She'd been completely ruined but after a couple of years, she had gotten over it and engaged herself to her precious Ishida Uryuu, who was a somewhat 'friend' to Ichigo as well.

.

Said heir had just gotten out of some formal, polite dancing with another daughter-of-a-rich-hotel-guy, when he'd spotted her. _Her._ The ribbon girl was standing next to a man with a scarf and strange hair, who he recognized as Kuchiki Byakuya (She was there with _the Kuchiki head?!_), dressed in a formal, beautiful purple dress in some sort of satin material. It went all the way up on her neck, but left her pale arms bare and hugged the few curves she had before ending at the floor. Her raven hair had been cut to her chin and pinned aside with a matching violet flower clip, which only complimented her beauty even more.

.

.

_What the hell was she doing there?_

_._

_._

He turned around, unsure of what to do. He couldn't just go talk to her in front of _THE _Kuchiki Byakuya, however much he wanted to. A "Hi, you're that girl who was naked in my room because my dad and my sisters harassed you and oh maybe I did as well sorry" wouldn't sound so good. It sounded horrible even in his head.

.

So he decided to do nothing, and went to meet up with his friends.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo was_ bored_.

.

Inoue and Ishida had dumped him to go do… Something. (he honestly didn't want to know what) More importantly, he was left alone at a boring party, with boring people, doing nothing.

Fuck no was he going to dance again.

.

.

"Oi." Someone said straight into his right ear, making him jump and jerk away.

.

The speaker snickered, and he turned to get a good look at her.

"You're that – you're that girl who was in my room and who was with the Kuchiki scarf guy!"

.

The black haired midget smirked at him and put her hand on her hip.

.

"Kuchiki scarf guy? You mean onii-sama?"

"_The Kuchiki head is your goddamn brother?!"_

"Whoa, calm down, Fancy Boy. It's not like we're related for real, he just married my sister."  
"How the hell did my dad even end up kidnapping you if you're Kuchiki Byakuya's sister?"

"I was walking down the street, didn't have my katana –"

"_Well who the fuck has a sword?!"_

"Shut up. Anyways, as I was saying, I didn't have my katana, I was just going to buy some bananas for Byakuya, on his request, when your dad came out from a corner and kidnapped me.

Now when I think about it afterwards though, it does seem like onii-sama was involved in this…"

.

Ichigo mentally face palmed. Ofcourse it was his dad. Urgh. It surely did seem like something his dad would plan, and with the midget's story, it seemed like her brother was involved as well.

.

"Although I suppose your brother wasn't involved in the whole 'naked in my room' thing."

"Hm… Knowing him, he probably wouldn't mind as long as it didn't shame him.", the girl replied, leaving Ichigo speakless.

.

_The girl…_

.

That's right, he still didn't know what to call her.

.

.

"Hey. I never got your name, midget."

.

That earned him a kick in the chin.

.

"_Ow! _What the fuck was that for?" He snarled, rubbing the sour spot.

"_That_, was for calling me a midget." She scoffed, raising her chin. How she even managed to kick him with that dress on was a mystery, but the Kurosaki heir honestly wasn't going to pry into it.

"Well, you _are_ one", he started, stopping her from kicking him again with a look and held up his hands in surrender. "However, my point was, your name. What is it?"

.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and smiled evilly at him.

.

"You think I would just tell you? Just how would that benefit me, eh?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"Shut up, midget."

"It's not midget. It's Kuchiki Rukia."

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

Rukia, eh?

.

.

Ever since that evening, just thinking the name brought an almost-smile on the always-scowling-Kurosaki-Ichigo's face.

.

He had voiced it out loud, sometimes when alone in his room, laying in his bed, his mind drifting to the Kuchiki girl. It wasn't as if he wanted to think about her, but she somehow managed to force her way into his thoughts. With sarcasm, with kicks, with taunts… There was something deeply interesting about her that made him desperately want to find out more.

.

He started to search after her.

It wasn't stalking – _it wasn't'_ -, simply trying to bump in to her, trying to find her, trying to tease her, talk to her, ask her about those scars.

.

Soon enough, he found his daily life rotating around her, like she'd become a part of his solar system. Or maybe as if he had been caught up in hers. She was a sun, and he was a moon orbiting around her planet of people. (**Am I not ironic. I made Ichi the moon and Ruki the sun. Also, I mean it like Rukia has one 'planet' for people, one for troubles, one for training, every 'moon' is a person or problem or exercise, you get the point.**) He was merely someone who she'd met at two brief, though awkward, occasions. The first time naked in his room, kidnapped by his father!

.

The memory brought a deep scarlet to the heir's face. But it did help him remember that his sister had helped his dad with _that_, and he could hopefully get some clues as to why if he asked her. Knowing Karin though, she would merely tease him about it unless he provided something in return. Sighing, he went down to fetch his wallet and walked outside.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

Karin had been as fluent as liquid with information (**Hopefully, I made my point clear. I don't know if this is something you would say in English.**) after he gave her that new football. And a gun. His sister took 'defending herself' to a new level as she had started craving for weapons at age ten.

.

Apparently, she had helped her father out since Kurosaki Isshin had made an agreement with the head of the Kuchiki family to set them up. Or something. She told her brother that she suspected Kuchiki Byakuya only wanted his sister married, protected and guaranteed a future as well as he seemed to want her away from the mansion they lived in. As for the Kurosaki siblings' dad, _he_ probably just thought Ichigo needed a girlfriend and found Rukia cute.

.

Karin didn't know anything else, but even this small amount of information made Ichigo feel a little bit lighter. At least he knew their motives.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

Just as he hadn't thought he would find her at that ball, he did not think of spotting her at the town library.

.

.

She looked fascinated with whatever she was reading, curled up in an armchair, coffee in hand. She had a scarf thrown around her neck, making her appearance even cuter.

.

Ichigo winced – he'd referred to her as cute.

.

Sneaking up behind her – very quietly, thank you very much – he took a look at the manga she was reading.

.

Horror manga.

.

Very, very creepy horror manga.

.

.

"How the hell do you read that shit without throwing up?" He tried to whisper, although failing very hard.

.

The Kuchiki girl jumped at least three inches at the sound of his voice. She turned around to glare at him.

.

"What are you doing here?"

.

He scoffed.

.

"I do in fact read, midget.", Kurosaki Ichigo said, blocking one of her kicks, mumbling that 'it was a library, meaning that they would have to be quiet'.

.

.

"Hey, where do you live?"

.

He recieved a raven haired female sassing him instead of a real answer.

.

"Sounds quite stalkerish, why would I tell you? You _have_ tried to harass me before."

"That… Damn it, you know it wasn't like that. And honestly… I just want to see you again sometime." Ichigo mumbled the last part.

.

.

That actually managed to shut the midget up, leaving her blinking in surprise. It was a nice change to hear those words, and she found it quite pleasant that it was the orange haired Kurosaki heir that had uttered them.

.

.

"You wont get my address."

.

Ichigo sighed, and was just about to ask her why when he saw the note she held in her hand, as she stood up to leave.

.

"I trust you to make us meet again, Fancy Boy."

"… You're just as fancy as me, midget!" Ichigo protested, but the Kuchiki girl was already walking away.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

It had become a habit to text her more than daily.

.

He couldn't help it – whenever he was bored, or sad, or tired, or happy, or mad… He texted her.

.

If he was bored, she made him have a fun time arguing with her over stupid things.

If he was sad – actually, that had just happened once, and they had talked over phone instead, her hushed and soothing voice calming him down – she made him feel better.

If he was tired, she made him stay up all night texting, forgetting about that 'tiredness'.

If he was happy, she made him happier.

If he was mad, she calmed him down in the funniest ways – cheering him on so eagerly he started laughing instead, getting mad at him, telling him to prank the guy on a later occasion.

.

.

His friends were aching for him to tell them about the mystery girl.

.

Hitsugaya had – probably with the tall Chad's help – managed to steal his phone, only to find out that Rukia was named 'Midget' in his contacts and left no clues to her identity.

.

They did have a great time going through the texts with Inoue, Ishida, Ikkaku and Matsumoto, though.

Ichigo told the Hitsugaya brat that he would ban him from meeting up with Karin if he didn't give it back.

The white haired boy only replied that Ichigo already had done that quite a while ago.

.

His friends actually dropped the subject after he told them that 1) he _wasn't_ going out with the girl – which made Matsumoto pout since she was hoping for her friend to finally find a girlfriend – 2) it wasn't any of their damn business and 3) he would tell them sometime. Just not now.

.

.

Ichigo and Rukia still met up at times. Going out for coffee, reading in the library, going ice skating. Ichigo found that they met less than he wanted to.

.

.

There was a weird _tug_ at his heart whenever he thought of her, before doing a couple of loops. Whenever he saw her, she would momentarily make him forget to breathe, and he would become more nervous and aware of himself than he'd ever been before. Her smiles made his heart go _thump, thump, thump_ before he started flushing a deep scarlet.

.

.

He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

.

.

And so, he asked Matsumoto.

.

Why her, he actually didn't know, but he didn't want to talk with his sisters in case they spread the news of whatever was going on to their dad, and Orihime wasn't in town.

.

To say that Matsumoto was delighted was an understatement.

She practically jumped, squealing at this information.

After a couple of happy moments, one burst eardrum due to screams (said eardrum belonged to a housemaid who got herself a check for it) and two bottles of sake to calm the busty woman down, she happily declared that he was _in love_.

.

.

It was ridiculous, really.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo had _no idea_ of what to do when you liked someone.

.

After a whole lot of denying and thinking it through, he had to accept that was Rangiku stated actually was the truth.

.

He liked her.

He liked her _a lot_.

.

In the beginning, his obsession could have been explained with 'there was a naked girl in my room, I wanted to know who she was', or 'Kuchiki Rukia is a mystery'.

.

That wasn't the case anymore.

.

In fact, he knew her better than he knew most of his friends.

He knew that she was adopted by her 'onii-sama' after Kuchiki Byakuya had married her late sister.

He knew that she had been an orphan on the street and most of the scars came from stray cats and abusive restaurant owners that despised them digging in their trash.

He knew that the huge scar on her back came from her protecting her big brother from a man with a sword – seriously though, who used swords these days?

He knew that the only kind of coffee she could stand were the chocolate specials from her usual coffee shop.

Hell, he even knew which shoe she put on first (right), what her favorite breath mint was (spearmint), he knew about her Chappy obsession, _he knew that her favorite glitter gel pen was the purple one that smelled like grapes_.

.

.

The only reason as though why he still wanted to meet up with her had to be that he crushed on her.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

"Fancy Boy!"

.

He smiled slightly at the greeting, but decided to not let it show.

.

"Nice to see you too, midget."

.

His smirk earned him a kick to his chest.

.

"I was thinking, you still haven't paid me back for that humiliation I had to endure – you know, when we first met -, so… How about… You buy me a new case for my katana. Yeah. Sounds legit. Renji somehow – I honestly don't want to know how – managed to trash my last…"

"Again, _who the hell uses a sword in the 21__st__ century?!_"

.

One kick and a walk to fetch Rukia's sword later, Ichigo found himself stuck in the weapon shop – _why the fuck was there a weapon shop _– downtown, where Rukia was wondering around, searching for a new case for her katana.

.

Ichigo emptied his wallet over a snow white one which matched her sword.

.

As he was walking her home – he _insisted_ -,Rukia couldn't stop gloating about the new case, and even if Ichigo didn't care all that much, it was nice to see her so happy because of him. Her violet eyes shone with delight, and Ichigo found himself watching her talk.

.

And obviously _not_ watching where they were going.

.

The man must have been in his early twenties, but his worn-down look seemed to add another fifteen years. His clothes were hanging baggy and tattered on his pale skin. The man had dark circles under the strangely yellow eyes, and his thin, brown hair was standing out, tangled, in ever direction possible, and he reeked of alcohol. His eyes held a dangerous and mischievous glimpse.

.

And Rukia had managed to walk right into him.

.

"Look, a cuutiiie. Why' cha walkin' with that bast'rd when cha could be walkin' with me? Come sweetheart, I'll show ya somethin' waaaaay better than that guy." The man said, running his long fingers clumsily over her body.

.

Unfortunately for him, Rukia was carrying a sword and aching to use it for the first time in a long time.

Unfortunately for _her_, Ichigo beat her to it.

.

"Don't touch her, bastard! Don't touch her with those filthy fingers of yours! One more time, and it will be the last time you have hands!"

.

And with each sentence, he added a punch (or three).

When the man was lying down, Ichigo finally stood up, and after a kick to the man's balls, he dragged Rukia away from the dude.

.

"What the hell was that for?!" Rukia asked, jerking away from him.

"I was protecting you!"

"I'm fully capable of protecting myself!"

"I… God, Rukia, he was pissing me off, and I wanted to hit him!"

"For what? _I_ was the one with the sword, I could have protected myself just fine. What was pissing you off so badly that you couldn't let _me_ handle the man who tried to harass me? Something that you've been very close to do yourself, thank you very much."

"He shouldn't go around touching you like that, like you were property! You're a person, God damn it!", Ichigo shouted back, running his hands desperately through his hair like a maniac.

"A person who knows how to protect herself! A person who has been taught kendo since she was a kid and could very much stand her ground agains-"

"I didn't want him to do anything to you because I care about you, okay?!"

.

.

Rukia fell silent, taking him in. His desperate appearance, the hurtful expression, the pain his face was showing. The Kuchiki heir felt a lump in her throat at how _pained_ he seemed to be because of her.

.

"Ichigo…"

.

The orange haired young man sighed.

"I just… I _want_ to protect you, Rukia. I _want_ you to tell me about your problems, I _want_ to help you with whatever it might be. I don't… don't want you to get hurt, okay? And especially not when I could have done something about it."

.

The Kuchiki girl felt the beating of her heart as he said those words. She had to realize that he_ meant it_, that he wouldn't leave her. Her palms sweaty, breathing uneven, she did the one thing she wanted to do at that moment, and the only thing she found herself thinking about.

.

.

She kissed him.

.

.

And then she wasn't thinking at all.

.

.

Because his lips were soft, he tasted like the coffee they'd gotten together before, his rough but gentle hands were on her hips. Her own small hands tangled themselves in his hair, that was as soft as cat fur and probably smelt like strawberries – she knew it did, she had smelt his pillows before -, his tongue begging for entrance and kissing her back with passion. She opened her mouth just slightly so that he could slide in his tongue, all while she was exploring the _new_ tastes this gave her. Candy, some sort of chewing gum, apple…

.

.

Unfortunately they had to part to get oxygen, breathing heavily with their foreheads touching.

They smiled because the silky bands of fate had tied them together. They smiled because they were together.

And most important, they smiled because they loved each other, and at that moment, that was the only thing that mattered.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

**At first I just had this little idea of Rukia showing up with that ribbon band thing in Ichigo's room after I was forced to listen to the radio in the car (somehow people don't appreciate bands) and so I heard that Katy Perry Birthday song and got to think about gifts and yeah… Anyways, it was just an idea I had, but after writing for a while this took some weird turns.**

**.**

**I hadn't thought a lot about it, only that one scene in the bedroom and honestly… I don't know what the fuck I'm doing.**

**.**

**I thought this would pass in the 1K category, but it seems that wont be the case… I'm somewhat happy over that.**

**.**

**Would you guys mind reviewing?**

**.**

**Even you think it sucked so bad you want to throw up (I actually did that a couple of times while I was writing, ha ha. Ha.), please tell me **_**why**_**. I want to become better at writing.**

**.**

**HAVE A BETTER DAY THAN I AM LOVE CHU PEOPLE 3333**


End file.
